The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a radio communication device, and a control method for a radio communication device. For example, the present invention can be suitably applied to a semiconductor device that measures the strength of a received signal (hereinafter referred to as a “received signal strength”), a radio communication device, and a control method for a radio communication device.
Recently, radio communication techniques have been used in various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, smart phones, IoT (Internet of Things) devices, and wearable devices. As examples of the radio communication techniques, a wireless LAN, Bluetooth (registered trademark), and Zigbee (registered trademark) have been known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-109323 discloses a related art. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-109323, power consumption is reduced by controlling a threshold by which a decision on an RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication) is made.